Kaleidoscope
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: The principle of multiple reflections. Possibilities and actions. A collection of oneshots and drabbles focusing on most all pairings and the girls in Akuma no Riddle.
1. Violet Hyacinth

A/N: I have written so many one shots in this fandom that I will be nice and put most all of them here. This collection will be primarily Tokaku/Haru with some other pairings. Some stories may not be romance centric at all and will focus on a character. This will be multichaptered.

X

Tokaku's hand slipped into Haru's, and she wondered if Haru was aware of it. Haru was still unconscious, recovering from her injuries. The surgery had been immediate and since the first day Tokaku could visit, she always sat like this: holding Haru's hand as she silently apologized.

She had a feeling Haru had forgiven her already, but Tokaku wasn't sure if forgiveness would be enough. Even if it had been for Haru's sake, she still couldn't shake away the fact that she had purposely hurt her. And how was she to say it was for Haru's sake? She said that, and yet Tokaku knew the driving force behind her actions was to know for herself whether she was under the influence of the Queen Bee pheromone. To confirm her feelings. Wasn't that selfish?

She wasn't sure if what she did was right or wrong. All she was sure of was that she wanted Haru to open her eyes.

It had sounded so simple to prove her point by attacking Haru. She didn't consider the consequences, already accepting that maybe her feelings and Haru's feelings had all been a lie. She had brandished her sword, and made her bleed, yet the whole time she thought to herself: what if I can't do it? What if it's all a lie? I don't want to know. I have to know. I don't want to know...

Tokaku looked over Haru. Her hair was down- a rare sight. Tokaku remembered when she once suggested Haru leave her hair down.

"But then it gets in Haru's way!" she had said.

She was tempted to run her fingers through it, to stroke her cheek. During the afternoon, when the sun shone the brightest and warmed the room, she wanted to let her body fall against Haru's and close her eyes.

However much she wanted it though, she simply held Haru's hand. She noted how soft and fragile the girl's hands were. They were unlike her teacher Kaiba's or her fellow students'. While Tokaku's hands were rough and calloused, made for killing, Haru's were made to do the exact opposite. Haru could hold with her hands and love- not kill.

As the sun set, soaking the room in oranges and pinks, Tokaku said goodnight, squeezing Haru's hand. She rose to get up and stopped, feeling a gentle force tether her to the spot.

Haru squeezed back, eyes slowly blinking awake. Her gaze fell on Tokaku and she smiled tenderly, grip firmer.

"Don't go."


	2. Dark Haru

**A/N:** Manga Haru is super shady. I imagine the end of the manga will be darker than the anime. Sorta like this. . .

Tokaku watched Haru pick up the knife. Animalistic fear glinted in Tokaku's eyes. The assassin shifted her weight, bracing herself for the worst, knife also at the ready.

Her eyes followed every detail: each moment that Haru's muscles fidgeted nervously, her ragged breath fogging in the cold catacombs. If she listened closely she could hear the girl's quickening pulse. Everything was hanging on this moment, and Tokaku couldn't afford to not pay attention. She heard Haru's feet kick off, she saw her jump to her feet, she heard her voice roar.

Tokaku held the knife firmly as Haru came straight toward her. As Haru came closer, smelling of cider and dust, she felt her resolve quake and the blade loosen in her grip. A bead of sweat fell on the back of her neck. Tokaku gasped and her weapon fell with a clatter. Her body shuddered, her insides tense and in knots.

"Ha.. Haru..." she whispered. She didn't want to believe it. She had refused to. Now the truth was bleeding out of her, down the front of her shirt.

"Tokaku-san," Haru said calmly. There was no sadness in her eyes. "...Thank you."

Her foot connected with Tokaku's stomach as Haru kicked Tokaku hard while wrenching the knife from her chest. Blood spurted from the wound, bright like fireworks. She landed on her back, a dead weight.

Haru's footsteps echoed as she moved towards the other body lying on the floor. Nio coughed and said, "As the chairwoman thought, you really are ruthless, Haru."

"You all laughed back then." The new primer's smile was cold, as she looked down on the judge. " Haru said she would graduate after all."


	3. Scar

**A/N:** I wanted to try writing this pairing. Not sure how I feel about how it turned out.

X

Hitsugi wasn't a child anymore. She was taller, and her breasts were round and full. She didn't get lost as much, though Chitaru was pretty sure it was because she now had a GPS on her phone.

A lot had changed. Chitaru's feelings had changed, the confusion and resentment washed away with each moment they spent together. She learned to forgive and forget.

There was only one thing that didn't change- the scar between the young woman's breasts was as prominent as the first day she had seen it: a long, straight line, the skin raised and bright pink. Hitsugi wasn't ashamed of it, though Chitaru was. She could still remember the dagger sinking into Hitsugi's chest, her body shuddering until Chitaru was holding her dead weight.

"Chitaru." Hitsugi always knew when Chitaru's thoughts drifted. She cupped Chitaru's cheek and looked down at her, smiling. "Is it silly to think of this scar as Chitaru's mark? It makes me feel like I belong to you."

Chitaru bit her lip. "But it's-"

Hitsugi gently pressed her index finger on her partner's lips, silencing her. "Don't overthink things please. I'm just happy to be with you."

Chitaru looked into Hitsugi's eyes, a smile slowly pulling at the corners of her lips. "You just want me to continue," she said knowingly. The childish facade didn't fool her anymore, though Hitsugi still liked to try.

The smaller woman wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer."Yes, please."


	4. Moments

**A/N:** I realized I never tried a one sentence fic challenge and wrote a few. Some of them are alternate endings to the show. One of the last few is slightly NSFW.

X

1

After three nights straight of curry for dinner, Haru had to ask, "Tokaku-san, is curry the only thing you know how to make?"

2

Shienna hated spiders; Otoya was glad she brought her pets to the dorms with her.

3.

Although Shiena wished Otoya wouldn't described in detail the effects of spider venom, she did like the passionate sparkle in her eyes.

4.

Nio couldn't forget when she gave Haru a tour of the campus because it was the first time anyone had held her hand.

5.

Haruki was gone, leaving only her scent behind; Isuke slept in the redhead's empty bed from then on.

6.

Nio liked the scent of fear: Haru's was her favorite.

7.

Chitaru had yet to fully recover and Hitsuigi helped her move around the hospital; sometimes they got lost.

8.

The first time she killed was easy, the second, heartbreaking, and all the rest: effortless.

9.

"Taste this, Banba-san," Hanabusa said, smiling, her finger covered in a dollop of buttercream frosting.

10.

Kouko's quiet, serious sincerity made Suzu feel nostalgic.

11.

Even if she was a pawn, Nio didn't mind as long as she had a purpose.

12.

Haru didn't want to admit that the threat of Otoya's scissors drawing blood and making her scream had made her very, very wet.

13. Haru always felt it was wrong that she had lived and Nio had died-they had been stabbed in the same place after all.

14. Nio took a deep breath as she entered the catacombs, footsteps heavy with her resolve, confident she could kill Haru, unsure if she would be happy to die for Haru's sake.


	5. Survival

**A/N:** Is it obvious that Nio is one of my favorites? Here's two Nio shorts.

1.

"Don't touch me, I'm trash!" The nine-year-old slapped Yuri's hand away. Her features twisted into a snarl. The little girl looked like a cornered animal, body hunched over and shivering. Her clothes were in tatters, exposing the twin phoenix tattoos branded on her body.

She followed Yuri's gaze and clapped her hands over the places where the tattoos peeked out, lowering her head and watching the older woman warily.

"...'Trash'? My, who would say such things?" Yuri knelt down, smiling warmly towards the girl. "What I see is a precious treasure, overlooked."

2.

The knife hovered over Haru's throat. There was nothing she could do. Her hands were staked to the ground with daggers. There was no one who could save her, Tokaku's limp body only inches away.

Nio gave a crooked grin, lowering the knife by a fraction, just enough to prick the skin. A small dot of blood bubbled to the surface. Haru screamed animalistically, struggling under Nio's body. Tears flooded from the corners of her wide eyes.

The blonde had waited for this delicious moment. With her free hand she ran her fingers through one of Haru's pigtails- loose and tangled from the struggle earlier. Very slowly, Nio pulled the elastic hairband out, and followed the same action with the other pigtail, allowing auburn hair to fall freely past her shoulder blades.

With her hair down, Haru looked different, less innocent and familiar. With her hair down, Haru really did look like Yuri. The hand holding the knife shook as she gazed down at the other girl. Nio bit her lip and knit her brows. This scent. . it was Yuri's too.

She tossed the knife aside, and laughed dryly at her pathetic, foolish self.


	6. Wedding Dress

**A/N:** Unless I wind up writing more itty bitty drabbles this is the last one. Thank you all for reading!

X

Tokaku had noticed Haru's gaze fall on the shop window every afternoon on their way home from class.

"Do you want to try it on?" Tokaku said, stopping in front of the bridal shop. Haru continued walking a few paces, not noticing that her girlfriend had paused until she asked the question. She jumped, face red.

"T-try what on, Tokaku?" she stuttered, poorly feigning ignorance.

"That dress." She nodded towards the dress in the center. It was a strapless, white wedding dress in an elegant style. The hem was high in the front, then fell downwards in ruffles. The pleats of the dress were rounded, similar to the way rose petals curved inwards to embrace the center of the flower. " You always look at it when we pass this shop."

Haru laughed nervously. "Haru doesn't need it."

"You don't think so?" Tokaku suddenly turned toward her.

Haru fumbled with her hands, looking at her sneakers. "T-talking like that only teases Haru."

Tokaku cupped Haru's shaking hands and leaned forward. "I want to see you in it."

Haru flushed bright red and wondered how the tables had turned. Without Haru even realizing it, Tokaku had become the pursuer, flustering her so she felt she couldn't breathe.

Silently, she nodded, letting Tokaku lead the way.


End file.
